Finding the lost Taguel
by mehcatcha
Summary: All the children sent from the future have been 'reunited' with their parents, but where is the alledged Yarne? Stahl begins to worry as his care-free wife continues her daily life, unaware of what dangers her son may be caught up in..


Stahl seated himself swiftly on a wooden stool in the great mess tent, next to Panne, who had already started tucking into her vegetable casserole. He rested a heavy elbow on the table, gently placing his chin in the crook of his plam, turning to watch his wife eat. Panne was far too engrossed in her meal to pay any attention, her fork rising up and down so fast, it was as if the Taguel's arm was mechanical.

The pair were surrounded by friends, all hooked up in their own conversations, discussing battle plans and faint gossip. Stahl stayed quiet, his slow, relaxed breathing unnoticable due to the loud noise of the people.

Forcefully, Panne pushed her bowl aside, then began licking her fingers clean from where her dinner had spilled. This always fascinated Stahl; despite the fact they were due to be married soon after the war, he still had a lot to learn about his wife's race, and quaint details of her personality stuck in his mind.

"Finished now, are we?" The Palladin asked, his head cocked to one angle, displaying interest towards Panne. The Taguel stopped washing her palms, a slight embarrasment washing over her face as she remembered this was not a human thing to do.

"I get lost in the moment, Stahl. It is my instinct to-" She was stopped by a familiar chuckle, as her husband placed a warm hand on her cold shoulder. Stahl looked up into her deep, hazel eyes; a glimmer of a smile spreading over his lips. Slowly, Panne lifted a hand to reach the boy's fingers, placing it firmly on top, before giving him her approving half-smile.

Their intamacy was soon broken by a annoying cackle from the Plegain dark mage. He tottled over, his platinum hair almost illumintating his path , "Nyah-hah! I came to see if you wanted any pudding? Kjelle's made a wonderful treacle tart, nyah-hah!"

The couploe shook their heads in fear, just as Inigo came rushing up, almost flattening Henry when he placed his hands on the boys shoulders, a little too aggressivly. The philanderer was met by a gleeful look of joy from Henry, who had to stretch up to pat Inigo's same, platinum hair.

"Father!" Inigo called, his voice carrying over the background noise, "Mother wants to see you, she's over there," The boy extended a finger, pointing over to were the dancer was stood, getting in return a shy wave from Olivia. Inigo continued to beam, laughing away with his father while Stahl and Panne exchanged awkward glances. Casually, Inigo skipped away towards Gerome, who was stiffly leaning agaist one on the tents beams, his arms folded over his chest quite sternly.

"Nya hah! Gotta run!" The mage chirped cheerfully, leaving the presence of the couple, who had now edged closer together, for comfort and slight protection. Stahl had wrapped an arm around Panne, bringing her closer to his body.

"That was... Interesting" He managed to get out after a while, turning to look deep into the Taguel's eyes once more. There was something nibbling away at his mind, something the recent incident had only made worse. The Palladin wanted to tell Panne, but he was afraid as to what she may reply.

For weeks now, future children of his friends had started popping up along their travles, bringing joy to recent couples. Lucina, Chrom and Robin's daughter, was the first to arrive, showing spectacular skill with future Falchion. The Princess was soon followed by Cynthia and Brady, with a lot of the others not long to follow. The last appearance had been from Inigo, turning up a full two weeks ago, much to Henry and Olivia's delight.

Still, there had been no sightings of their apparent son, from what Lucina had told them. She and the other children _had_ become separated, Panne's and his' son being one of them. Yet they still had not found him, and Stahl had begun to worry. This worrying had become stronger over the recent week, much so that he could barely get a peacful night's sleep, for the first time in his life. Howerver Panne had taken no notice, for she had just brushed it to the side. She had no desire to continue her race, no straight desire for children, this 'future son' of hers was one less thing to worry about, so she continued her life as normal, much to Stahl's unnoticed destress..


End file.
